NO!
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Ben and Adam deal with Gracie's NO! stage.


Bonanza

I don't own any of the Original Bonanza characters… The year they were born was taken off the internet.

I do own Grace Cartwright and any new ones.

'Thoughts'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gracie = 3, 1856

Little Joe = 17, 1842

Hoss = 23, 1836

Adam = 29, 1830

Ben = 50, 1809

….

Chapter 1

"No Dam I won't." I pleaded.

"Please Gracie you need to get dress for me?" Begged Adam Cartwright while he tried to dress his 3-year-old Sister.

"NO! I won't get dressed." I screamed out.

"Grace Leigh Cartwright, do you want to stand in the corner?" Asked Adam.

Sulking over to Adam so he could help me get dressed. "Please Dam up." I asked after I was dressed.

Shaking his head Adam lifted up his little sister. "While we wait for the buck board to be ready you can have a glass of milk."

As Adam carried me down stairs, he was thankful that Pa was going to be home today. Papa had been away for two weeks in San Francisco on business leaving Adam looking after the house and the Ranch.

As I was put down on, the Settee Adam went into the Kitchen to get me a glass of milk. "Sit still; here is your milk drink up so we can go into town to pick up Pa."

….

"Hello my name is Grace Leigh Cartwright. I am 3 years old. I am the youngest of four kids. I have three older brothers Adam, Hoss and Little Joe. They have all left school and work for Dad on the Family ranch called the Ponderosa.

Papa has been married four times and a widow three times. My mum walked out on us when I was 6 months old. Papa cry's sometimes over it when he thinks no one is around. However, I do hear him late at night when I wake up crying for Mum.

We live outside Virginia City, Nevada, which is close by. Some people think Adam is my Dad because of our age. In addition, out of my brothers I follow Adam everywhere. Therefore, people think that he is my Dad and Papa was just raising me.

….

"Hay Adam the buckboard is ready." I heard Hoss call out.

"Come on Gracie, let's go and get Pa."

"NO!"

"Do you want to stay here with Hoss instead?"

"NO!"

"Do you want to stay with Little Joe?"

"NO!"

"You either come with me or you stand in the corner."

"NO!"

At that, the front door opened and Little Joe walked in. "What's taking so long Adam?"

"Gracie is saying NO! To everything this afternoon. So I'm leaving her with Hop Sing while we go and get Pa."

Crying I ran up to Adam. "NO! Dam I come with you and get Pa."

"You just said NO! That you wanted to come and get Pa. However I'll take you because Pa will be sad if you aren't there when he gets off the Stagecoach."

"NO! I come and welcome Pa home."

"I see what you mean Adam, come on Gracie let's get going before Adam puts you in the corner." At that, Little Joe picked me up and carried me out to the buckboard.

….

As we arrived in Virginia City just in time for the Stagecoach to arrive. "Gracie, you need to stay with me."

"NO! I go and give Papa a kiss." I was saying as I ran towards the Stagecoach.

"NO! Gracie stop." I heard Adam calling out. However, it was too late as a horse ran into me. "Shit, Hoss quick grade her off the street." Adam was yelling as he ran towards the horse that had knocked me down.

Screaming "NO! I WANT PAPA, NOT HOSS."

In all of the confusion, Ben Cartwright had gotten out of the Stagecoach and was looking around for his Children.

"Gracie, please we need to get you off the road before we are both run over."

"NO! I WANT PAPA." I continued screaming. Just then, I saw…. "Papa." I called out raising my arms up to him.

"Gracie, why are you in the middle of the road, are you being a naughty girl again?" Papa was asking as he picked me from the road.

"NO! Me good. Horsey bad knock me over." I was saying as we walked back to the Stagecoach so we could get Papa bags. "Did you bring me anything from Son Franie?"

"May be, have you been a good girl?"

"NO! I'm always good."

Shaking his head Papa continued. "Have you been listening to Adam?"

"NO!"

Laughing. "Have you been going down for your naps like a good girl?"

"NO!"

"Welcome home Pa, did you have a good trip?"

"I see Gracie is still going through NO! Stage. I'll tell you about it when we get home. Gracie are you sitting with me on the way home?"

"NO! I stay here." I was saying as we climbed into the buckboard for the ride home.

….

As we pulled up to the Ranch house Papa had carried me inside as I had fallen asleep on his lap. "Pa do you want me to take her and put her in her bed?" Adam was asking.

"NO! I stay put." I answered half asleep.

Laughing. "It's alright Adam; I have missed my little girl. She can stay where she is for the time being. Was she good girl for you?"

"NO! She was a very good girl. Today was just a bad day with her saying many NOs! I'm glad that you are home though. So how was the trip anyway?"

Sipping his coffee while sitting on the Settee. "It went better than I expected. I signed a contract that we will supply 100 head cattle by the end for the month. Than another 100 head at the end of summer."

"That will be easy done. However we don't have the man power to get them rounded up and drive them to California at short notice and have enough running the Ranch."

"I'll send Hoss into town see how any he can round up. Worst comes to worst, Hop Sing can stay behind and run the ranch and Gracie will have to come with us in the chuck wagon. I will cross that path when the time comes."

….

Sometime through the night, Gracie had woken up crying. "Papa..?"

Waking up and rubbing his eyes Ben got up and walked into his youngest bedroom. "Gracie darling you were just having a bad dream wake up."

"NO! Papa, I want to sleep with you." I was asking while I was till crying.

As Ben climbed into Gracie's bed and started rubbing her back. "I'll stay put try to get back to sleep little one."

"NO! Me not sleep, monster will get me. NO! Get up and sleep in your bed."

Shaking his head Ben picked up Gracie and carried her into his room. As he walked passed Adam's room the door opened. "Pa, is Gracie alright?"

"She'll be fine, go back to sleep Adam."

"Goodnight Pa."

At that Ben carried me into his room and laid me down. "Sleep Gracie, because before you know it, it will be time to get up."

….

"Morning Adam, did I hear Gracie crying early this morning?" asked Hoss as he took a seat at the table.

"Yes you did, Pa ended up putting her in his bed. I gather another Monster dream. Is Little Joe up yet?" asked Adam as he helped himself to some coffee.

"Yes, he's out doing barn chores."

"Morning boys."

"Morning Pa, is Gracie still asleep?" Just as Hoss asked his Pa they heard…

"PPAAPPAA!"

"Not any longer. Adam do you mind getting your sister up please and bring her down for Breakfast."

…

"NO! Dam, I want Papa. NO! You go away."

"Gracie, you will get up. NO! Pa will not come up, he is having his breakfast. You have a choice, either get up and get dressed or you can spend the morning standing in the corner."

Taking a minute to think about it, I got up and let Adam help me get dressed. "Love you Dam. Up please."

Shaking his head Adam picked up his sister and carried her down the stairs. "Here you go Gracie."

"Thank you Adam. Gracie eat your breakfast up. If you are still a good girl you might get your present after Lunch."

"NO! I will be good."

After breakfast Ben had sent Hoss off to town to see if he can hire more men for the cattle drive. All awhile I was playing with my toys on the floor. "Papa, I need to pee…"

"Come on then." Pa was saying as he led me off to the toilet.

"I good can I have my pressie please."

…

"Look Hoss, see what Papa brought for me." I called out holding a dolly out so he can see it.

"Nice, where's mine?" asked Hoss as he picked up Gracie and walked over to the Settee.

"Silly Hoss you are a boy, you don't get to play with dolls. Can I go out and pat the Horsey?"

"I need to talk to Pa first, and then maybe we can go for a ride if you have been good girl."

"NO! Me a good girl."

"Good Hoss you are back, do you have good news for me?" Pa asked as he took a seat in his chair.

"Well Pa, I was able to hire some more people. However I wasn't able to hire enough for both the Cattle drive and for the Ranch."

"Papa guess what?"

"You have stopped saying NO! To everything."

"NO! Silly."

"You are going to bed right know?"

"NNNNOOOO!"

"Um, you're going to give dolly a bath?"

"NO! But can I later give her bath?"

"NO! You can't give her a bath. I give up, what are you going to do later?"

"Hoss is taking me out to see the horseys. Can I go out and see them please."

….

After Lunch Hoss and I went outside to visit the horses. "Hoss, can I ride Chub please?"

"HAY PA, GRACIE AND I ARE GOING FOR A RIDE." Hoss called out as he helped me onto Chub.

As Pa came out. "Don't be too long, someone needs to have a nap soon?"

"NO! Me not tired. NO! I go for a ride, sleep tonight." I answered.

"Be good, or I'll put you to bed myself. Say sorry to Pa." Hoss said as he got up behind me.

"Sorry Papa. Sorry Hoss."

"Know be good Gracie. I'll see you when we get back from your ride." Called out Hoss as they rode out of the farm yard.

…

A little while later as we came into a clearing a Rabbit suddenly came out of the Trees and spooked Chub making him stumble and throwing Hoss at the same time.

"GRACIE WHERE ARE YOU." Hoss was calling out. 'Shit, I hope Gracie ad Chub are alright, I better get back to the house and get some help.' As Hoss started walking back to the house.

…

"Hay Pa, is Hoss back from town yet?" Adam asked when he walked in the door and walked over to his Pa.

"Yes he got back before Lunch; however him and Gracie went for a ride. You didn't see them did you?" Pa answered when he looked up at the clock.

"NO! I didn't see them. Hoss wouldn't go far. Do you want me to go out and look for them?" Adam asked as he helped himself to some Coffee.

"NO! They will back soon enough." Pa continued as he finished read some paper work that was left over from him being away for 2 weeks.

…..

Crying as Chub finally came to a stoped. "HOSS WHERE ARE YOU." I called out. "PAPA I WANT TO GO HOME AND I'LL TAKE MY NAP." I was calling out, as I got down off Chub. Looking around I saw that I was lost and Chub was limping. "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE."

…

"PA, ADAM, LITTLE JOE." Hoss called out as he came closer to the house as he walked around the barn.

"Hoss what's wrong? Where's Gracie?" Adam asked when he came out with Pa closely behind him.

"Chub got spooked from a Rabbit, and he stumbled. I came off and when I stood up both Chub and Gracie were gone. I looked around the best I could then I thought I was better to come and get help." Hoss was explained when he went to the house to get a drink of water.

All the awhile Pa started giving out orders. "Adam, gather all the hands and start a search. Hop Sing go to town and get Sheriff Coffee and Doctor Martin."

….

As I walked towards the road leading Chub as I go along. Just as I reached the road, a covered wagon came up. So I called out. "PLEASE CAN YOU HELP ME?"

"Hello, are you lost?" The man asked.

"NO! I live here." I replied as I came up to them on the road.

"Where do you live, I don't see any houses around here." Asked the woman as they got off the wagon to help me.

"I live in a big house." I answered as they took hold of Chubs reins "I want my Papa. Chub is hurt."

"Is Chub your horse?"

"NO! He's Hoss's horse."

"Come on up here. We'll take you to the nearest town."

Nodding I let them tie Chub up and lift me up on to the seat. All the while I was keeping my eye out for anyone that I knew.

….

"We were around here when Chub stumbled and then ran off. I went as far as the tree line then thought it was better that I went and got help with the search." Hoss was saying.

"OK men let's spread out, if you find her or Chub shoot two times in the air. If you find anything fire one time in the air." Pa was saying to the ranch hands.

"Pa, I'm sorry. I won't forgive myself if anything happens." Hoss was saying as he mounted his horse.

"Hoss, we will find Gracie and Chub. They are probably waiting for us to take her home and put her to bed." Pa was saying as he went his way.

….

As we rolled into Virginia City, I was looking around for Papa or one of my Brothers. "Look there is the Sheriff's office." said Mrs Stevens.

"Uncle Woy will take me home." I said as they helped me down and tied Chub up to the railing in front of the office.

As we walked into the Sheriff's office Mr Stevens asked "Excuse me are the Sheriff?"

"Sorry I'm the Deputy; Sheriff Coffee has gone out the Ponderosa to help look for a three year old that is missing. However how may I help you?"

"Yes you can, my name is Mark Stevens, my wife and I found this little girl on the road leading a horse. All she could tell us was NO! She lives here." Mr Steven was saying as I walked up to the desk.

….

"Pa, you should go home. If Gracie is found someone will fine you?" Adam was saying as he came up to Pa, after looking for couple of hours.

"I'm not going anywhere until Gracie is in my arms. I know it's not Hoss's fault, I do blame myself though, and I should have made Gracie go down for a nap." Pa was saying.

"It's no one's fault Pa. Chub just stumbled it could of happened to any one any time." Adam continued.

"I'll go back and some fresh horses and food. While their I'll get some lanterns because no one's getting sleep until we find your sister." Pa finished as he rode off.

….

"Gracie, what are you doing here? Half the town is helping looking for you and Chub." Clem was saying as I walked around his desk.

Laughing. "Chub's out front, he's limping. These people found me on a road. I want to go home to Papa." I explained as I climb into Clem's lap.

"I'll get Dr Martin to come and check you out before we take you home. You are welcome to come and take her home if you want. Mr Cartwright will want to thank you for bringing his Daughter into town at least."

Just then, Dr Joshua Martin walked in. "Clem I thought I would…Gracie how did you get into town, I thought that was Chub out front?"

"These people had found Gracie out on the road." Clem answered.

"We found Gracie out on the road so we thought the best place was to bring her to the Sheriff. Do you think Mr Cartwright could offer us some work. We are need of money before we move on."

"If he doesn't give you a job we'll find you one in town. Let's head to the Ranch before it gets too late." Doctor Martin was saying as he looked me over.

….

"Hop Sing, get some food together, while I get fresh horses and lanterns. No one's sleeping tonight until we find Gracie safe and sound." Papa called out as he walked into the house.

"Why you yell, I'm right here. Mista Cartwright I get food you rest while I get new horses for you." complained Hop Sing.

"Just do what I asked for." Papa called out.

Just then, they heard a horse carriage roll up to the house. "BEN, HOP SING, BOYS! ANYONE HOME?"

"Joshua, it's good to see that you came out. We've had no luck in finding Gracie let alone Chub. Did you come across any sign of either as you were coming here?" Papa asked as he came out of the house.

"NO! However, you might want to signal the others to come home. After you look under the blanket that laying across my lap. Because I found someone in town talking to Clem."

Walking over the carriage Papa lifted up the blanket… "Gracie, what the hell are you doing with Doctor Joshua? Hop Sing can you signal the other that Gracie has been found please."

….

BANG BANG…

"Adam where did that come from?" asked Hoss as he rode up to his brother.

"It sounded like it came near the house, quick let's go." Adam answered as he started for home at a gallop.

….

As Pa carried Gracie inside he heard a wagon pull up. "Can I help you?"

"Ben I'll explain everything once we get Gracie inside the house. Can one of the hands look after Chub, he was limping." Dr Joshua was saying as they walked into the house. "These are the Stevens; they found Gracie and Chub on the road to town."

"Hop Sing, can you bring coffee in please. Have someone look after Chub until the boys get back." Pa was saying as he sat down on the Settee.

Just then. "Pa have you found…." Called out Adam as he ran into the house with Hoss and Little Joe right behind him.

"Up Dam, I want a hug please." I was calling out as Adam and Hoss came over.

…

Through the night, I woke up again screaming for… "PAPA HELP ME."

Waking up and rubbing his eyes Pa walked into my room. "Gracie wake up you are having a bad dream."

"NO! Papa please help me." I continued calling out.

Picking me up Pa carried over to the rocking chair. "Gracie you need to wake up, you are safe and sound in your own bedroom."

"Pa, do you want a hand with Gracie." Asked Adam when he walked into my room.

"NO! Adam I should be fine, go back to sleep. I think she was a nightmare about today." Pa was saying.

"Goodnight Pa, if you need me just call me." With that, Adam went back to his room.

As Papa rocked me I had finally fallen back to sleep. "Sleep tight my baby girl. You are safe. Your brothers and I will always try to keep you safe."

…

"Morning Adam, did I hear Gracie crying early this morning?" asked Hoss as he took a seat at the table.

"Yes, she was crying a long time. Pa thinks it was over what happened yesterday. Is little Joe up yet? How is Chub this morning?" Adam asked as he poured some coffee.

"I haven't seen Little Joe yet. Chub is doing better I'll give him a week off." Answered Hoss.

"Morning Adam, Hoss. What are we doing this morning besides catching up with the missed work from yesterday?" Joe asked while looking at Hoss.

"You will be doing what you were doing yesterday Little Joe. Hoss go out and give him a hand rounding up the cattle." Ordered Adam.

….…

As Gracie woke she slowly opened her eyes when she realised she wasn't in her bed but curled up her Papa's chest. "Papa?"

"Morning Gracie. I think it's time to get up don't you?"

"Yes, it's light out and I'm hungry." Gracie was saying she started too undressed.

"Adam can you come up here help your sister please?" Pa called out.

"Morning Pa, morning Gracie. Would you like me to dress Gracie for you?" Adam asked when he walked into my room.

"Yes please." Pa answered when he walked out to get ready for the day.

"Can I wear some pants today Dam?" I asked as I walked over to my dresser.

"NO! I think you should wear a dress, and maybe later in the day you might be able to get changed." Adam continued as he pulled out a Pink dress and matching stockings. "Come on Gracie; let's go down stairs for Breakfast. While Pa and I talk you can play with your animals for a while."

….

"Adam this is where we are, we are shorthanded for both the Ranch and the Cattle drive. I'll leave the minimum here with Hop Sing and the rest will come with us. I'll find out what the Steven's want to do before we decide on Gracie."

"Well Mr Stevens went out with Hoss and Little Joe a while ago, Mrs Stevens is in the Kitchen with Hop Sing. Would you like me to get them?" Adam asked as he sat down next to me on the Settee.

"I'll wait until they come home for Lunch. However can you take Gracie upstairs for her morning nap, can you stay with her please Adam." Pa asked as I have fallen asleep on the floor while playing with my wooden Animals.

"Come and get me for Lunch Pa?" At that, Adam carried me up the stairs to my room.

…...

After Lunch when everyone came home we all sat around the kitchen table discussing what was going to happen in the up and coming Cattle drive. "Well, Mrs Stevens we are heading off to California, you are more than welcome to come along or you can stay here. That goes for you to Mr Stevens?"

"Please call me Marie and call my Husband Mark. We will talk about it. What plans have you got for Gracie?" Marie asked as she helped clear the table from Lunch.

"That will depend on you. I would rather that she stays here than coming with us, however if you want to come Gracie will be coming too. Think about it sorry to say this I need to know what you are doing by the end of Dinner. We leave in 48 hours for the Cattle drive."

"NO! Papa please don't leave me again." I started crying so I climbed into his lap.

"Sorry, Gracie you might need to be left behind with Marie and Hop Sing. We need to get these Cattle to a Ranch outside San Francisco. Maybe later on you can come with us when we have time to arrange it?" Pa was saying as he tried to console me. "Why don't you go and get a cookie from Hop Sing?"

"NO! Papa, can I have some more milk too?" I asked when I got off his lap and started for the Kitchen.

…...

"Mark I need to talk to you about this up and coming cattle drive? Ben is going to leave it up to us if we go or not."

"I've been talking to Hoss; they do need more hands on the Cattle drive. I don't feel right about leaving you hear around strangers. Therefore, if Mr Cartwright is all right with it and is leaving it up to us, I say that we go with them. You can drive our wagon behind the Cattle and have Gracie as company." Mark was saying as they stood near the barn looking after their horses.

Sighing Marie was wondering what it's going to be like travelling with a 3 year on a Cattle drive. "I'll inform Mr Cartwright on our decision right away."

…...

Yes Marie did fine it fun going on a cattle drive with a three year old. I didn't like been on chuck wagon all day while Dad and my brothers were behind us driving the Cattle. In the afternoon I didn't like going down for my nap, I wanted to be on the ground so that I could play. On the second last day, Adam took me with me where he had to scout out ahead so I went with him. When we arrived at the place where the Cattle would the night I was aloud play and run around.

The next day, had arrived at the ranch where we were delivering the Cattle, in was happy that I was sleeping in bed even if I was sharing it with Dad. Dad had decided that him and me would go back on the Stagecoach as it should be quicker. So we went back on the Stagecoach and the others went back on Horseback where they took Buck with them.

…...

Four weeks later, Pa and I got off the Stage Coach in Virginia City. "Afternoon, Roy. Has someone dropped off the buckboard for me?"

"Afternoon Ben, yes Hop Sing was in town last week and dropped off the duckboard. What took you so long?" Roy Coffee asked as we walked over to the Livery stables.

"We were held up at Topend Station. Our connecting stage coach never turned up. So we had to wait three days for the next one to come through. Have the boys and the hands returned yet?" Dad asked as he help get the horses ready for the trip home.

"Not as far as I know. However I haven't heard anything from the Ponderosa in couple of days." Roy replied as he helped me into the buckboard.

"Thanks Roy, once I have settled everything I'll come in and catch up. Come on Gracie lets go home and fine if those brothers of yours are home yet." At that we rode out of town and heading for home.

…...

As we rode up to the house I was jumping up down as I wanted to get down and give Hop Sing a kiss. As Dad pull the team to a stop the front door opened up, out walked Adam, Hoss and Little Joe. "Hay, Pa what took you two so long? We got back yesterday and was told that you haven't been seen."

"Well boys, we got stuck at Topend Station and had waited longer then plan for a Stagecoach to arrive. Adam can you take Gracie and get her a glass of milk and a cookie to please."

"Hi, Dam. You beat us home did you. I want hugs and more hugs please." At that we walked into the house where I got a glass of milk and a cookie because luckily Hop Sing made some that morning just in case we came home. Afterwards we sat around the settee talking about the fun we both had on the way home.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
